


Just Try

by Schuneko



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, New Lovers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Education, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/pseuds/Schuneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a Yaoi called Keiraku, that just wouldn't leave my brain. It's not exact, but the basic plot idea is the same.</p><p>Jack finds himself needing a place to stay and runs into Ianto.</p><p>Jones decides to do something reckless for once and takes Jack home with him.</p><p>One night of throwing caution to the wind turns into more than either of them expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll Show You How

“Do you love me or not?” She demanded shrilly; slamming her palms on the table.

He sighed; last thing he needed was this kind of drama. “I loved…you’re body.”

“Fuck you Jack, get out! I want your stuff gone by the end of the week or I throw it away.” Gwen hissed; getting up from their shared table.

Jack let out another sigh; looks like he’d need to find another place to stay. For tonight at the very least.

**~JT~**

He’d declined the offer of a ride home. His sister was a busy woman and his flat wasn’t far. Besides, he felt like taking a walk. The Plass wasn’t very busy this time on a weeknight.

The young man didn’t notice the blue eyes follow him as he walked by. Didn’t notice them scoping out his arse as he leaned over the railing to watch the bay.

“Excellent bottom.” Jack remarked with a grin. Startling Jones out of his ruminating.

“Excuse me!?” Ianto sputtered; turning to face the older man.

“Oh, just remarking on the view.” Harkness grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Ianto’s eyes narrowed and he huffed; starting to leave.

“Hey were you going? Someone to get home to?” Jack called as he did his best to catch up.

The young man rounded on him. “Only my cat, not that it’s any business of yours.” Jones replied evenly.

“So um… You’re alone. My girlfriend just kicked me out. Can I stay with you?” Harkness asked; with a boldness Ianto wasn’t expecting.

**~JT~**

Jones blinked; “You don’t look too upset about it.” The young man observed; watching Jack as they sat on a bench. He thought about how hard it had been losing Lisa. Harkness was showing none of that emotion.

“I cared about her, I loved her body and the way it made me feel, but she wanted more. And I… didn’t.” Jack explained; not altogether worried his answer would scare the young man away. Noticing his prize wasn’t leaving; Harkness asked his question again.

Ianto was about to say no. Then he remembered Lisa’s cutting remarks; about how he, never did anything reckless. How he was boring and clearly not enough to keep her satisfied.

“Well come on if you’re coming.”

**JTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJT**

The flat was large and tastefully decorated. Jack whistled as he walked in; hanging his coat next to Ianto’s. No sign of the supposed cat, yet.

Out of nowhere, he wrapped the young man in his arms. Forcing them to the large and plush couch in the next room.

“Wha-what are you doing?”

“Payment, for letting me stay.” Harkness answered; like it should have been obvious. The older man leaned in and nuzzled Jones neck.

“I never asked for that. Besides, I don’t think I really want to, with a man.” Ianto protested.

“You’ll understand if you try baby.” Jack purred; moving to capture those oh so tempting lips. It took a second; but soon they were responding. Then Ianto’s eyes snapped open and he shoved the older man away. Harkness responded by throwing Jones to the couch.

“I could force you. Take what I wanted.”

“Why don’t you?” Ianto asked; more curious than afraid.

“You would hate me for it. And one-sided pleasure is boring. I want pleasure for both of us.”

“I…I don’t know what to do… Or even what to call you.” Jones admitted with a slightly shamed blush.

“God you’re beautiful, just relax and you can call me Jack.” The older man purred; his fingertips running along Ianto’s arms.

“Ianto…”

Jack’s smile was blinding as he leaned in and claimed the young man’s lips once more.


	2. That's the Way

Jack was licking up his neck. Baring inch after inch of pale skin as he worked to open Ianto's shirt. The older man moved down to suck on a nipple.

Jones let out a loud moan; startled, and blushed. Harkness looked up with a grin.

"No need to be ashamed. You're telling me it feels good. Let me make you feel even better." Jack offered; swiping a hand down to Ianto's crotch.

The young man nearly convulsed; clinging to the strong body above him, like his life depended on it.

Instead of being deterred or even laughing; like his younger partner was expecting. Harkness fairly purred; he actually enjoyed the vulnerability of a new lover. Guiding them through the often overwhelming feelings he caused.

"That's right Yan, cling to me. I don't mind. I'd even let you scratch me if you wanted to." Jack soothed; taking the chance to pop open Ianto's jeans. "You're getting so hard baby." Harkness teased; sliding his hand into the younger man's boxers and Jones's fingers clenched in the older man's shirt as his eyes squeezed shut.

"Can I suck you Yan."

"U-uh, wha-what?" Ianto sputtered; his eyes flying open and he scrambled up the couch.

Jack blinked; cursing his enthusiasm, which had obviously startled Jones. He didn't even realize the young man had crawled back into his arms.

"I'm sorry Jack, I'm sorry. It was so nice and I didn't even think, then… I'm sorry." Ianto cried into the older man's chest.

"It surprised you, that's all. I'm not mad Yan."

"You should be… I don't deserve the hassle Jack." Jones sniffed even as he let the older man pull off his jeans and boxers. "You've been so lovely and I…I'm."

"Totally worth it." Harkness breathed as he pulled the younger man's mouth to his. Ianto fell back and Jack followed; kissing a trail down his younger partner's body.

**~JT~**

Jack was licking a stripe up the sensitive skin of Ianto's inner thigh. His tongue just inches from the younger man's cock. Jones panted and moaned as Harkness's fingers rolled his nipples. Then he moved and there was a wet, warm mouth swallowing Ianto down.

Jones yelped then stilled; leaning up he reached out and ran his hand through Jack's hair. Impossibly blue eyes locked on his and Harkness put even more effort into the blow job.

Jack's dick was protesting its neglect and the older man decided to move things along. Letting Ianto go with a pop. Jack shuffled them around and deftly dropped to his knees. Dragging his tongue over Jones's hole while he pumped the younger man's cock instead.

Ianto was too lost in euphoria to fully fathom what he was being prepared for. When the sound of Harkness's buckle and zip sounded, Jones looked up in alarm to see Jack slide a condom on while he pushed Ianto's legs further apart. The older man wasn't rough; he was being gentle and yet. Jones knew he wasn't ready.

"NO! Jack Stop…Please Stop!" The young man yelped; pushing Jack away as he held his shirt closed and pulled his legs up to his chest.

"Stop..." Ianto all, but whispered. Fear lacing his wide eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The full name of the anime for anyone looking. Is Keiraku no Houteishiki Level C
> 
> Yes it is "Hentai" yes it is Yaoi. Be warned.
> 
> I will say, having seen other hentai, this one is fairly tame.
> 
> Anyway... Hmm wonder how Jack will react? Till next time
> 
> LUV YAH


	3. Don't Cry

Jack halted his actions immediately; bringing his hand up to rub down his face. He was literally broadsided; a half-naked Ianto shaking in his arms.

"I'm sorry Jack, so sorry."

"You're nervous, it's understandable. I'm gonna go now, so don't worry about it ok?" Harkness soothed; kissing Jones's cheek before he headed for the door.

"So that's it then? Bastard!"

The older man turned; surprised at not just the glare, but the tears swimming in the young man's eyes. Still; he shrugged and answered simply.

"I can't exactly pay the rent so…" Jack sighed; scratching the back of his neck.

"Bloody twat! Can't get what you want from a virgin within the hour and you're done!? Well fuck you Jack!" Ianto hissed.

Harkness hadn't expected Jones to be so upset. He didn't know why, but it just made him like the young man more. Without thinking he walked back and virtually slammed their lips together. He grasped Jones's head in his hands; tilting it for a better angle and the younger man let out a small moan.

"I'd like to stay. I like you a lot Ianto, I know I just met you. But I…"

"I feel it too Jack. I'm just…not ready for everything. That's probably not what you want to hear. I know I'm too boring to keep someone like you…" Jones sniffed.

"She was wrong about you Yan. Please don't cry." Jack murmured; kissing the younger man's forehead as his hands held Harkness's arms.

"You're going to leave, everyone leaves." Ianto muttered dejectedly.

"Thought I told you I wanted to stay." Jack chuckled.

**~JT~**

Ianto was cocooned in his arms and the comforter. Jack felt oddly at peace; it was weird. He had expected a night of fun. Perhaps a fling and he'd move on; he always moved on. Something about here just felt right, he didn't feel like he was itching with the want to leave.

Harkness chuckled when Jones snuffled and leaned in closer. "Mmm you feel good Jack."

"So do you Yan, so do you."

**JTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJT**

It had been a few days; Jack had turned into a perfect gentleman. Even befriending Moses; Ianto's cat.

It really did exist!

Jones had found the change odd, but he couldn't deny liking it. Just this morning they had wanked each other off in the shower. The young man had been pleasantly surprised when Harkness hadn't tried to push it further. Ianto had explained how he didn't need to be 'paid' all at once.

Jack had said how much he liked Jones. The young man was still unsure if a strong fondness was enough for Harkness to stay. Especially after the older man got what he was hoping for. Once he'd 'paid rent' in full, would that be it for them?

So the young man had come up with, a kind of 'payment plan' and so far it seemed to be working.

He was on his way back from a photo shoot his sister had booked. When Jack called to ask when he'd be home. Jones chuckled; telling the older man he was right outside. Harkness told him to get his pert little arse inside then.

The young man shook his head; wondering what Jack was up to.


	4. To the Stars

Ianto walked into his flat; greeted by a smiling Jack and the mouthwatering smell of a roast in the oven.

"Here let me!" Harkness offered; slipping Jones out of his coat and hanging on the peg behind him.

"Smells great Jack. I didn't know you could cook." The younger man smiled and Jack preened at the praise.

"YeP." Harkness replied and added. "Mom's recipe, she had to pass it on to someone and I guess it was me."

**~JT~**

After the amazing meal was done. They were sitting on the couch; both slowly sipping wine. Just enjoying one another's company. The cat snuggled between them; enjoying being pampered. Only to scamper off when Ianto turned himself to face Jack.

Jones had been thinking and he was scared. What did the older man really expect out of all of this? All his stories; painted Harkness as the love em and leave em type. So why was he hanging around and how long would he stay?

"Why are you still here? If I let you fuck me right here, right now…"

Ianto's rant was stopped by Jack's mouth. The older man setting their glasses aside in order to hold Jones better. Harkness's fingers running through the young man's hair.

"I'm right where I want to be." Harkness murmured; kissing down the younger man's neck. "When; not to mention, where I fuck you. Won't change that." Jack promised; his hands moving to push up the jumper Ianto was wearing.

"I…I think I'm falling for you Jack." Jones admitted with a blush even as Harkness's lips wrapped around a nipple. The younger man gasped and arched; the older man beginning to grind their crotches together.

"It' makes me so happy. Hearing you say that, hearing the way you say my name." Jack mused; reaching down to undo Ianto's belt. "I like you so much Yan and I want you. Please… tell me you want me too."

"I…I want you cariad, but Jack I-I'm n-not…" Jones admitted; trailing off as he started to blush. Harkness all, but stopped and pulled the younger man close.

"Do you know how good you look? How much I want to just… But I know you're not ready. Lucky for you there's so much more to pleasure than penetration." The older man purred; licking up his younger lover's throat. "Trust me Yan, when you're ready I'll know."

**JTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJT**

Ianto had honestly been nervous about giving his first blow job. Either Jack was good at faking; or he must be doing at least, a passible go of it. Harkness hadn't expected it and was quite surprised; when a naked Jones, slipped between his legs.

The older man was doing his best, to fight the urge to thrust his hips. Ianto's mouth felt so good and the fact the younger man seemed to be enjoying it; made things all the better. Not bad for a first; he had to admit, it was certainly good enough to make him…

"Ah shit! I'm so… Gods, Fuck! Gonna cum…" Jack cried out; expecting Ianto to let him go, but the younger man simply sucked harder.

Harkness's careful control shattered. Suddenly he was fucking Ianto's sweet mouth; all while Jones, reached for his own, reawakened cock. The younger man was surprised; never thought rough play like this, would turn him on so much. Ianto moaned around Jack's engorged dick and the feeling was enough to set Harkness off. The older man's cum slipping down his throat; surprisingly enough triggered Jones's orgasm as well.

"Gods, you're just amazing Yan. How did I get so lucky?"

"Was wondering the exact same thing." Ianto smirked; looking up at Jack. Love blazing in his wide blue eyes.

"Cheeky." Jack chuckled; pulling Jones up for a kiss.

"I want to be yours Jack. If you'll have me." The younger man whispered as the kiss broke.

"I think we're both too tired to enjoy it now. But tomorrow night, Yan my amazing gorgeousness, I'm taking you to the stars." The older man promised with a grin.


	5. Tonight's the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for how looooong this took... :(
> 
> Warmer weather ahead so hopefully *fingers crossed*
> 
> FOR NOW
> 
> ENJOY! (NSFW)^^

He wasn't avoiding his flat. Honest, he wasn't and yet, he was taking a longer way home. Ianto wondered if Jack would still be there when the younger man got back. Today had been eye opening… for both parties.

John Hart; the photographer for his latest job. Also a previous boyfriend of the older man's. Had told Jones in no uncertain terms. That he wanted Jack Harkness for himself and it would only be a matter of time before the older man moved on.

Ianto was only keeping Jack interested, by making him wait after all. As soon as Jones gave up his virginity; Harkness would move on. Hart smirked; quite sure of himself, at the time. The older man had steadily refuted the accusation; more than once in point of fact. Even still, the younger man didn't know if he believed the sincerity of Jack's words. He knew Harkness wanted Ianto to be reassured, but still, it could all just be a means to an end.

**~JT~**

"You're back!" Jack grinned as Ianto cautiously walked through the door. "I was starting to get a little worried." Harkness frowned honestly.

Jones waived the older man off with a smile. "I'm just going to change. Order us some Chinese ok?"

The older man shook his head as he went for the phone.

**JTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJT**

Dinner left overs put away; they lounged together in the bed room. Ianto leaning contently against Jack's larger frame. For all intents and purposes they looked like a perfectly loving, trusting couple. Harkness knew better and squeezed Jones thoughtfully.

"Yan? If I told you I love you, would you believe me?"

The young man started and sat up straight. "I don't… no… maybe… yes, I don't know…" Ianto answered sheepishly.

"I know you met John, I know what he said." Jack sighed.

"You…h-how… you weren't there? He seemed to know you pretty well." Jones sputtered, looking down. Only to have Harkness crawl over and lift up his chin.

"He did, but he knows the old me. That me, thought differently, thought I didn't need to change to be happy. Then I met you Yan and you made me want to do it different." The older man explained, pushing the younger man back. "I want to be here with you, I'll say it as often as I need to. He may think he knows me and what I want. Truth is, I love you Ianto. You're what I want."

**~JT~**

He wasn't sure how they'd reached this point. The kiss had broken and Jack was diligently if not slowly working open his shirt. Popping button after button. Ianto was still lost in the kiss. Thinking how Harkness's lips should be a registered weapon. Only when his older lover chuckled; did the young man realize he'd spoken out loud. A playful nip at his chest brought him out of the reverie. Jones looked up at Jack with slight confusion. "You… you bit me!"

"Only cause you look so yummy Yan." Harkness grinned; ducking down to let his tongue trail from neck to navel. "Especially this." The older man smirked; taking a gentle hold of the young man's cock. "It's so hard already Yan, just for me."

Wet heat engulfed him and he nearly arched off the bed. Feeling embarrassed when his orgasm crashed over him; merely seconds after his lover had started. "Sorry Jack. Sorry I… Knew I was close, but… God I'm sorry…" Ianto muttered; turning his face away, unable to stop the blushing.

"Just means it made you feel good and that makes me happy. Besides, helps take the edge off right?" Harkness smiled; sharing Jones's taste in a kiss before rearranging their positions. "Tonight is about you, Yan. I'm going to make you feel so good." The older man promised; starting to stroke the younger man's length as they spooned together.

**~JT~**

He'd finished once more and was quite close to another as Jack's tongue played around his opening. Ianto gasped as Harkness, satisfied with his teasing; slid a slicked finger inside. Another joined and Jones had all, but stilled, his heart pounding.

"Tell me to stop Yan and I will…" The older man promised; only half sure he could.

"N-no, don't stop Jack. I… I want more. I want to feel good." The younger man decided; letting out a low groan when Jack started to fuck Ianto with his fingers. Adding a third as he stretched his younger lover.

Soon enough Harkness was lining up his substantial cock and pushing into Jones's prepared hole. The older man pulled out and thrust forward till he was fully seated. He curled himself over Ianto's back; giving his younger lover a chance to adjust. "I don't think I can hold back Yan."

"It's strange, but it feels good, it feels right. More I want more Jack." The younger man groaned out. His hands clenching the sheets as Harkness started to move. Suddenly the older man flipped him around.

"Wanna see your eyes when you cum this time." Jack admitted; yanking Ianto's hips closer as he upped his pace. "I want us to go together."

Both of them were gasping and panting. Harkness hitting his younger lover's prostate with each drive. "Jack I can't hold…God it's so good!" Ianto whined; his back arching, eyes slipping closed.

"I'm close too, look at me Yan." Jack murmured; snapping his hips hard just as Ianto looked at him. The move triggered Jones's orgasm and his body clamping down caused Harkness to follow. Filling his younger lover with cum; triggering a ricochet orgasm for Ianto, spilling even more between them.

**JTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJT**

On the young man's insistence, they dragged themselves to the shower. Where Jack happily participated in Jones's initiation into the, very prestigious, shower sex club.

Thoroughly sated and clean, they snuggled together in the bed. "Wow Jack! That was…" Ianto blushed as he struggled to find words. "I've never felt so close to anyone. I… I love you Jack."

"I love you too Ianto, so much." Harkness enthused; kissing his younger lover softly.

"I believe you Jack."

**~Fin~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the ride!
> 
> Don't forget, Luv you all!


End file.
